


those sunny nights we knew before

by laforza (orphan_account)



Series: Football — AU [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Yugotalia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Football, Football | Soccer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/laforza
Summary: enis and dražen feel genuinely at peace for the moment, even if it means digging through the good and the bad memories, times have changed.





	those sunny nights we knew before

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for my lovely sweetheart who has so much taste and said was excitied for me to write it for more of my favorite ship, I wanted to write some more domestic them and some more zagreb era them without flooding the entire au fic (new chapter soon) this is for you mi amor !! ;)

_Barcelona, Spain_  
_ October 30th 2017 _  
_ 10:19 PM_  
  
_ — _  
  
_ -: ✧ :-゜・．_  
  
"Guess what I found!" Enis yelled from Dražen's kitchen, the Croatian perking up ear to ear grinning, interested as he took out a bottle of wine because why not, he had good wine. "What?" He asked as Enis put down the final box they had so the Bosnian could finally move into his partner's giant mansion of a home.  
  
They decided that Enis would come to Barcelona and move in since Dražen had way more duties game wise and especially being on both a league team and national team, the drive was about six hours but the Bosnian just worked out agreements and terms with a childhood friend who was somehow in good favor, a pilot so Enis could just pay a fee and take about an hour and a half instead of six, his motion sickness was truly about to collapse but for Dražen, it be all worth it.   
  
"I'm still impressed you're about to drop money to fly most days just so you can live with me." He answered as Enis kissed his cheeks, "We can't just move somewhere halfway? I don't mind driving ljubav!" The Bosnian waved him off, if he had the money to do all of those then he would use it. The Croatian said no more before asking about what exactly he had found as he was fully ready with all his boxes to pack down and move in.  
  
"Can you guess?" His hands around his waist, beyond attracted to Dražen in his Barcelona jacket while simultaneously wearing a Madrid shirt, fashion at it's finest he replied: "I'm guessing something so cringey or so hilarious you're making me guess." He brushed their lips together before Enis held out a large book on the counter top as Dražen grabbed wine glasses, staring closely he gasped at the year and screamed, almost dropping the alcohol, "This is from Zagreb!" He yelled as his lover grabbed the glasses and poured before he was being dragged with just the wine bottle to their large bedroom, "I want to look through this with you!" He grabbed an entire box of Bajadera Nougat, "This is just like our hormonal youth."   
  
//  
  
Dražen had to smile as he flipped the pages of the books Enis had brought over of their memories at Dinamo Zagreb together, their pure childhood and teen years spent together, hell they even lived together during that time to save on cost, they were definitely paid well but that didn't mean finding a house in Zagreb was so simple especially when the economy was shaky as always, never knowing how bad inflation would be day to day and not like they were in a very popular team to begin with.  
  
Dražen and Enis unsurprisingly devouring the entire large box of sweets coupled with some good wine, Enis not the biggest wine person but he could pull himself through it especially when so distracted by team pictures and youth memories.  
  
They were both past that point, both of them laying together grinning at the pictures, finding it ironic they would bitch about the size of a house like it wasn't the most self centered thought ever even if their passion lied in football, they always dreamed of the extravaganza of popularity for different reasons. Dražen needed fame to prove he could break out and he wasn't just some Croatian boy that would be stuck in this damn league for the rest of his life. Enis wanted freedom and the feeling of his dead parents proud, he wanted to be something for the substance and inner reward of feeling proud.  
  
"Your parents would be very proud of you." He swore with upmost respect, his hand touching his cheek gently before Enis rolled his eyes, kissing his lips and pulling back. "I don't think they would for obvious reasons but I'm okay with that." He leaned over the book to find more good pictures before Dražen wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his head on the back of his lover frowning at the sentiment that his parents would hate him just because they were together. "Don't ever say that." He whispered before kissing the back his neck as Enis breathed in a sigh, knowing better than Dražen did about how his parents were, how religious they were and how on the edge they were about him playing football in the first place.   
  
"What happened, happened and I wouldn't change a thing." Was not the response the Croatian expected but he sucked in a smile before interlocking hands with his lover and laughing wildly at one of the photos, knowing the exact story behind it.  
  
"Oh I remember this!" He said sliding it from the protective cover and taking his own photo of it, "You look so handsome modeling our new kit even though you threw up about five minutes later." Enis rolled his eyes, his motion sickness was never going to improve, even on simple trips from training to stadium he sometimes found himself puking in the seat as Dražen would have a bag ready especially after he ruined his own new kit.  
  
"Shut up I've gotten way better!" He punched his lover's shoulder before the Croatian threw a pillow at his lover's face before the Barcelona coach grabbed his legs and pulled him close, Dražen yelling and laughing before their eyes met and the Croatian closed the book and grabbed him by his face and kissed him, Enis almost had to laugh at how they took every intimate conversation or moment to make out but after all the paused conversations years earlier and their seperation as friends, he definitely wouldn't be used to it for a little while atleast.  
  
"Ljubav moja..." He breathed staring at Dražen who could only wink and smile, feeling his ego growing whenever he complimented him, "Who would've thought it be the two who distanced themselves for so long that would end up together?" The face Enis made after the comment said enough."We did, we made out on my bed the minute you screamed at me for retiring." The Croatian rolled his eyes and slapped his chest, "Stop, it's not as romantic as being forbidden lovers!"   
  
Forbidden was a word Enis wasn't into, even if he knew it hurt Dražen just as bad and he was just joking. The pure thought they had to hide their relationship considering their positions in eachother's rival team while also being their own country's national pride was enough stress.   
  
"Don't—" he shushed him before Dražen tilted his head, not meaning to get him visibly upset by it. "We will come out and stop hiding, I'm not gonna hide who I am forever you know." His eyelids drooped before the Madrid and Croatia captain opened his arms wide, "You've come a long way." Saying the words as he kissed Enis, who seemed just the least bit down.  
  
"You'll always be my teammate and _best_ friend." He promised, putting a hand on his chest and nodding at his look of disbelief and a half smile. "Handsome, smart, kind, talented" the words spewing from his lips as Enis relaxed into the bed, holding Dražen and stroking his shoulders with his hand. "Looks very, very good when I'm on my kn—" the Bosnian slapping his shoulder before they both burst into laughter, "Do not finish that sentence." He warned before kissing the base of his neck.  
  
"We were so young and stupid." He whispered into his ear, referring to when they had faught over the fate of Enis's retirement due to injury. Dražen devasted so badly he had to yell at the Bosnian to think, to hear himself think.  
  
"I know."   
  
//  
  
_Zagreb, Croatia _  
_ April 2nd 2011 _  
_ 5:54 PM_  
  
_ — _  
  
_ -: ✧ :-゜・．_  
  
_"No! You're not fucking retiring!" Dražen screamed, almost wanting to throw something at him to see if he'd actually react as human and not act so robotic about a decision that was gonna change his life forever. "You're not leaving me alone!" The Croatian felt his entire body clutch and want to collapse in tears, he choked on the words before Enis finally blinked and got up, wanting to hug him._  
  
_ "Don't fucking think about it." He cried out, most would say he was being sensitive or that he was far too emotional about a decision that had nothing to do with him and that might be right but that didn't mean it hurt any damn less that his best friend was gonna leave this team, the national team to, their World Cup dream of qualifying together had officially sparked past and died._  
  
_ "Dražen you're still gonna play without me!" He laughed, trying to hold himself out for support and comfort, the Croatian not budging. "Choke on a cigarette, I'm beyond mad that you're just giving up." Part of Enis was extremely angry his Croatian team and room mate was being so uptight but also he truthfully didn't even understand the severity of retiring at the peak of his career. _  
  
_ He went down as quick as his head hitting the goal post happened when they faced CSKA Moscow for a Europe League match, he completely passed out and couldn't hear or see a damn thing, just remembering a whistle blow and then darkness. _  
  
_ Dražen didn't like to think about it much: his best friend, the most important in his life passed out in a Russian turf for some stupid game, it put into perspective how much safety was thrown away for the possibility of a damn trophy. He screamed for the stupid referee to stop, their opponent team kicking the ball into offsides so the game would stop and he could recieve attention. _  
  
_ The midfielder bit his tongue before looking at him completely in tears and distressed, "Fuck you! You promised me we would always try and accomplish our goal together." Enis grabbed his wrist and pulled him close, "You know I'll always love and support you, you're my best friend." _  
  
_ That word was also starting to sting the Croatian like an ache in his neck: best friend. He didn't want to think about it much until he did, not sleeping and overthinking and stressing out every possible outcome. But Enis would never want that, right? He couldn't though, neither of them could even if the want was there which it probably wasn't._  
  
_ "Enis, I'm in love with you."_  
  
_ There it is. _  
  
_ The Bosnian's eyes widened and his entire heart rushed to the beat of music they had playing softly in the background of their living area. "I'm sorry but you're retiring so why would you care anyway, might as well tell you!" Dražen felt an entire piece of stress collapse off his unbalanced shoulders as Enis stared at him, definitely not angered but not glad to hear the bomb dropped on him in the middle of a fight for this future._  
  
_ "Dražen—"_  
  
_ "Just say how uncomfortable you are and we'll go back to being friends, I get it." His tone thick with the realization that this kind of thing wasn't very accepted or common in football, hell in the balkans. Enis held out his hand for Dražen who openly accepted it, expecting a long and slow talk about how they would always be close but not that kind of close. _  
  
_ "Shit." Enis whispered to himself, staring down before seeing Dražen awaiting whatever his next movement was. What the Croatian didn't expect was for Enis to run his hands through his hair and unexpectedly press their lips together. Dražen took it in shock, pushing him away before they both looked at eachother for permission._  
  
_ Okay, this is happening. _  
  
_ They both went with it, slamming their lips together and running their hands through eachother's hair as Enis picked him up and almost threw him on the couch where they nervously stared at eachother, he was sure their kissing wasn't the greatest but not like they were professionals and rocked the boat too hard in love, in relationships. _  
  
_ Dražen had to snicker seeing him struggle to take his jersey off before they tossed eachother's jersey on the floor, feeling the cold air rush to their skin. "Fuck..." was all Dražen could say extremely turned on by Enis kissing his chest and stomach. "My god, have you always been so eager?" _  
  
_ Enis flicked his head before kissing his lips, both of them completely engulfed and tightly pulling eachother close knowing this was about as good as it was gonna get before he would retire. Dražen pulled away after a few minutes, both of them breathing heavy. "Listen..." _  
  
_ "I love you." Enis replied, staring at him and brushing his finger across his lip, the Croatian swallowing hard. He couldn't do this to Enis no matter how badly he had wished and hoped this would happen, it wasn't that easy. They kissed one more time before Dražen gently helped him up and brushed the hair from his face, "I can't do this, not when I'm focused on my career and when I know you're going to retire. You have to heal and I have bigger dreams than Zagreb and—" he took his hand, "We can't hide this, I'm not gonna do that to myself, to you." _  
  
_ The Bosnian leaned in to kiss him and hope he would stop sounding so damn stupid but Dražen put a finger to his lips, "Don't. It's just what I have to do if I want to move to a professional league, I'll always have you in my heart but I can't do this, not now." He let go of their hands before Enis nodded bitterly._  
  
_ He felt a twang of advantage taken considering he was so mopey and praying Enis reciprocated his love for the Croatian as much as he did for him._  
  
_ "Fine, whatever you want." The sourness in his tone clearly obvious, so obvious that Dražen had to frown and leave the room, shutting the door, not wanting to remember this damn downspiral. The 19 year old feeling nothing but hormonal rage as he closed the door on the 21 year old._  
  
//  
  
That would be the last time in years, until Enis so boldly invited him for drinks in Liverpool this time in September that he would really act upon his feelings and they would finally settle for nothing more than eachother.  
  
"Cuddle with me please." Enis begged, wanting the security and warmth of his lover as Dražen put the picture of them hugging next to his phone, wanting it saved forever and not in some album. "Whatever you desire." The Madrid player was definitely shorter but the Bosnian enjoyed it greatly.  
  
Seeing him atleast bend up a bit to kiss him was extremely rewarding, his head was perfectly placed into his chest constantly, always being able to flick his hair was a plus. Their bodies perfectly in tune and sync now as Dražen turned and wrapped his hands around his lover's neck, happy to be where they were today even if they had to hide it longer.   
  
"Don't worry one day we can get married and have a very lovely reception with every football player." Dražen said grinning, fantasizing that part of his life already. Enis kissed his hand and laughed, "Everyone expect Vuk." The name made the Croatian go into predator mode before the Bosnian laughed wildly again, "Oh c'mon he's not so bad ljubav, just a bit aggresive."   
  
"A bit?"   
  
The drowsy player fell asleep quickly laying right next to his chest and smiling. Enis had to grin at the thought of being married, it be hysterical really, not the event itself but the idea that the two who constantly were conjuned since childhood would truly be stuck together in the best way possible.   
  
Enis sneaked onto his phone to snap a picture before leaning back into bed, his left hand scrolling as his right was playing with his partner's hair. He stared at him in a deep sleep before locking eyes on his screen that read: _Engagement Rings._   
  
He knew he shouldn't but dammit, it had to come eventually didn't it? Not like they just met, they were respectively 13 and 15 when they had met, loving on eachother and only now really acting on it. Once all this was out and about and they were a bit more comfortable in their relationship, then would come that fateful day. And it would come, this was a work in progress.  
  
"You'll have a ring on your finger soon enough Krleza."   


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, love you! xx


End file.
